


When I Saw You on That Stage

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It wasn’t exactly a dazzling performance, but that wasn’t why Giles was speechless.





	When I Saw You on That Stage

It wasn’t exactly a dazzling performance, but that wasn’t why Giles was speechless. As Xander fluffed his lines, as Buffy got the characters’ names wrong, and as Willow fled the stage in terror, Giles could be forgiven for watching the performance through his fingers, but instead, he was looking at Buffy as if he was seeing her for the first time. With her golden hair styled and her ivory toga draped over her, he was noticing, for the first time, just how beautiful she truly was, like Aphrodite made flesh. Giles’ face fell into his hands. Oh this wasn’t good.


End file.
